


love love love

by realbear



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbear/pseuds/realbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague Lavellan/Sera fic, I would've made the Inquisitor's features more specific but I like leaving things to people's imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love love love

They laughed as the egg landed on the bald head, running out towards the courtyard as the elven swears echoed on the walls, until they were panting and giggling and lost on the ramparts. Blue eyes met hers, and Sera knew she was too happy for those feelings to be a one-time thing.

Being almost half a feet taller was a bit awkward at first. Sera's neck in a weird angle, even when Inky gets on her tiptoes. Her hands tangled in her shirt, but it feels good. Her ears, smaller than hers, but they turn a cute shade and peak up like a rabbit's when Sera's hands sneak downward, like a pickpocket. Except she's not stealing wallets. Underpants, maybe.

The smell of nature in her hair, definitely lingering on her now. She looks adorable in Sera's shirt, her legs wrapped in hers and a wooly blanket, covering any shivering bits. The grey inquisitor coat hanging on the cabinet's corner, pants and leggings on the carpets like they'd done this before. Her back against Sera's chest, face towards the courtyard, but there isn't much to see down there at night. Slowly breathing together, entangled and calm for once. Rogueish hands, curiously tracing the marks on her cheeks, ink contrasting on her skin, still red from the earlier fun. She doesn't mind, a smile on her lips, eyes closed.

The moment is peaceful, nice. Rare.

 

It's scary, sometimes. Sera hears something, swirling and twisting around her ears when she kisses her, and it startles her and makes her wish things were a bit more normal. Less weird. Less fade-y and demon-y and less Coryphy-shitface trying to get her killed. But she knows she's trying her best, even if the sky tries to collapse on them.

She still looks back to the weird lost elfy past in her heart, no matter what Sera'll say. She tried to convince her it was just stories, just bullshit she says to convince herself there was something there. She doesn't need it.

But she yelled back, tears in her eyes. Anger, knots in their stomachs. She wouldn't talk after it. It hurt for days. Eventually, Sera just accepted it. She can drag those weird elf things behind if she wanted. As long as she looked ahead, it wasn't so bad. She isn't what she believes. She just, is. She's people. And she loves her.

 

"So, marriage?"

Sera chokes on her drink when she spoke up, the burning feeling shaking with the flusters. She laughs, but she's serious.

" _Loony_."

 

It gets better as time passes. Sometimes, it's a little kiss on Sera's neck, a quick breath on her skin before she steps out in front and leads the group out in the wilderness. Other times, she leans on Tadwinks' shoulder like a cornerwall, grinning like a fiend as she grumps, pretends she minds. She's elfy, but she loves her. A kiss on the top of her head as the oven warms up, balls of dough and sweets sitting on a board nearby.

 

_'Mine'_ , she writes on Josephine's logs. The smile on her face widens as a familiar smell comes from the kitchens downstairs.


End file.
